


Santa and His Favorite Elf

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Tommy and a bit of Christmas fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa and His Favorite Elf

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

****

Santa and His Favorite Elf

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Adam grumbled pulling on the red suit over the tummy pillow he'd been given.

Tommy frowned at him. "Hey, you said you wanted to, remember?"

Adam huffed out a sigh as he dragged the red pants up. "I do love kids, they're a blast to be around. Especially Monte's girls."

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, his girls are pretty fun. I had a blast when I stayed over at their house that one time."

Adam just laughed as he pulled the white t-shirt over the padding and then the red coat. "I still can't believe you talked me into this. I'm Jewish."

"Yeah, and I'm an atheist, so what? We both still celebrate Christmas. I mean it's presents and Santa, what's not to love?"

Adam glared at Tommy but it didn't work because after a second a smile broke out over his face, which quickly turned into a giggle and finally broke out into gut-splitting laughter.

"What?"

"Sutan was right. You are a gay Christmas Elf."

Tommy looked at himself in the mirror but didn't see anything out of place or weird. "I don't see it. What's gay about the way I look?"

Adam shook his head, still doubled over laughing. "No, no, it's – it's just –"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Santa, you need to finish getting your suit on and go out and scare some kids."

Adam finally stopped laughing, wiping his eyes a bit. "This is Christmas, not Halloween, Tommy Joe, you know we're not supposed to be scaring the kids, right?"

"Dude, I just meant Santa always scares kids. There's always some kid crying and screaming on Santa's lap because his parents want some picture and he's freaked out by the big stranger in the red suit."

This time Adam rolled his eyes as he buckled the big shiny black belt around his middle. He stood up and grabbed the wig and beard Tommy was holding for him. Tommy watched as he put the wig on and glued the beard to his face. All that was left was the hat and the glasses. He watched as Adam put those on too and then turned to look at him for approval.

A huge grin spread across Tommy's face. "You look just like him and nobody is going to recognize you."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks pinking up.

"Yeah. You look great."

Adam smiled. "You do, too, still look like a gay Christmas Elf, but you look good."

Tommy rolled his eyes and took one last look in the mirror. He had on red and white striped leggings, green shoes that curled up at the toes with a little bell on them, and a green tunic that felt like it just barely covered his ass. On his head he had a pointy green felt hat with another bell on it. He shrugged. "Sorry, just can't see it."

Adam laughed. "Whatever. I'm totally getting a picture of this though and tweeting it to Sutan and maybe to the fans."

Tommy snorted. "Well, that will make Twitter explode."

"I know, right?"

"Come on, time to get you out there to the masses, big guy."

Tommy elbowed Adam in the side as they walked out of the backroom and into the store.

They spent the next four hours shuffling kids on and off of Santa's lap with Tommy taking pictures, trying to get the kids to smile, and giving them candy canes when they were all done. By the time their shift was up they were both exhausted but happy. They walked back into the back so Adam could shed the Santa suit and turn it back in. Tommy would be keeping his outfit because the Santa's Elf thing was a regular gig for him during the holidays to make some extra money.

They pushed through the door to the locker room together and Tommy looked up as Sara, the supervisor shouted at them. "Stop!"

They both halted just inside the door and looked at her. She grinned at them, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh boys, look up."

Tommy and Adam both looked up and Tommy's heart started to pound because right above their heads was a huge clump of mistletoe. He glanced back down and met Adam's eyes and swallowed hard, recognizing the heat he saw there.

Adam tugged his beard off his face, only wincing a little bit as the glue pulled at his skin. Tommy reached up and rubbed some of the leftover glue off with his thumb and Adam grabbed Tommy's wrist and sucked his thumb into his mouth. When he took it out, Tommy's hand was trembling. "Works better if it's wet."

Tommy rubbed at the glue again and it came off more easily. Adam wrapped his hand around Tommy's wrist again and pulled him in close, settling his other hand just at the small of Tommy's back. Tommy melted into the embrace and tilted his head up, just like he did when they were on stage, except they weren't on stage.

Adam let go of his wrist and cupped his chin, tilting it up further before dropping his own head down and pressing their lips together. Without his bass between them, Tommy pressed into Adam, or rather the padding surrounding Adam. He opened up when he felt Adam's tongue lick at his lips and fisted his hands into the Santa suit when Adam's tongue thrust into his mouth. Adam dominated the kiss, which wasn't unusual, but it made Tommy's dick throb and dragged a whimper of need out of his throat. And then Adam was pulling away, swiping his thumb over Tommy's lips and smiling at him.

He glanced over at Sara. "That about what you wanted?"

She nodded mutely, her face flushed and her chest heaving.

"Good. Now, um, I kinda want to get out of this suit. Do you mind?"

She shook her head and practically ran back out into the mall. Adam laughed as she left before looking back down at Tommy, whose fists were still clutching his suit.

"Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head, trying to clear out the fog the endorphins had caused but not having any luck. "What was that?" he asked softly.

Adam wrapped his arms around him and pecked him again on the lips. "That was Santa kissing his favorite Elf."

Tommy laughed, the tension between them gone. "You're such a fucking dork, Lambert."

"And you love it," Adam laughed, swatting him on the ass before letting him go so they could change. "So we gonna grab dinner?"

"You driving?"

"Of course. Get changed, Mr. Elf, I'm taking you out."

Tommy laughed and they changed quickly. When they were gathering their things Adam looked at Tommy, his face red.

"What?"

"Um, canyoubringtheelfsuitwithyou?"

Tommy stared at him for a moment and then blushed even as a smile broke out over his face. "Yeah, but if you get it dirty you're getting it cleaned."

Adam pouted for about two seconds before smiling one of his megawatt smiles, "You've got a deal, let's go." He grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him toward the door and his car both of them laughing as they went.

  
 ****

The End

Merry Christmas!


End file.
